


Vampire Weekend

by toxicpoisonedyouth



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter, Las Vegas, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Screenplay/Script Format, Trans Character, Vampires, aro has a niece, but thats obvious, david tennants davina, just took me awhile to upload, old work from september, one act, shes the love of my life, so one shot, very much gay aro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicpoisonedyouth/pseuds/toxicpoisonedyouth
Summary: After Aro realizes he's forgotten to kill a vampire hunter, he sets off to Las Vegas.Little does he know he may find love over the weekend with said hunter.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Vampire Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! so i've been in the fandom for awhile and i'm slowly working on some other fics (don't ask when those will be up i don't know) but this is a one act i wrote for one of my classes!  
> anyways enjoy this and theres a playlist on spotify called 'vampire weeked'

<https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2CIJgVHwI0pabJ6HNJfss0>

Main Characters:

**ARO VOLTURI** _(pronounced ARE - OH VUL - TUREE)_ : a vampire who’s super-duper old like 600 hundred but looks about 30-35. Kinda agrees with the rules of the coven, but doesn’t follow the rules word by word. A little creepy to be honest. Also British. This is a must.

**PETER VINCENT** _(it’s not that hard of a name you can pronounce it)_ : a vampire hunter from Las Vegas. He has a stage show where he “shows his skills” so everyone thinks he’s a fake but he’s not he knows what’s up. He’s also an alcoholic to deal with his trauma. Slut of the century, will try anything except mini golf and sushi, into guys and girls, around, like 30 - 35. Goth baby, eyeliner is key. British bad boy. 

  
  


Supporting characters:

**DAMONE VOLTURI** _(DA - MOAN)_ : brother to ARO but not biological. They’re vampires. It’s more of a ‘well i guess we’re a family now’ kinda deal.

**EMILIO VOLTURI** _(E - MEAL - E - OH)_ : also brother to ARO but same deal.

**LUCIANA VOLTURI** _(LOO - SHE - ON - UH)_ : ARO’s actual niece but also a vampire. 

**DAVINA VINCENT** _(DA - VEEN - AH)_ : Older sister of PETER and British.

  
  


Ensemble:

**DEAD HUNTER** \- male or female

**DANCER 1 - 2** \- male or female

**STAGE MANAGER** \- male or female

**PRESS REPORTER 1 - 5** \- male and female

**DEAD VAMPIRE** \- male or female

* * *

_ ACT ONE _

_ SCENE ONE _

_ Int. a throne room in ROME with three thrones SLT, thrones on upper level. On the floor before the middle throne is DEAD HUNTER while DAMONE drains him of his blood. DAMONE stands and drops the body to the ground. Lots of blood on his face. _

**DAMONE** : That should be the last vampire hunter.

_ From SL, LUCIANA and ARO walk in. ARO has a clipboard. He scratches off a name. _

**ARO** : Beautiful job, Damone. Dispose of the rest.

_ He sits on his throne, the middle one. DAMONE picks up the DEAD HUNTER and carries him off SLT exit. _

**LUCIANA** : Uncle Aro?

_ She walks over to her uncle and pulls the left throne next to him. It scrapes noisily against the floor. This goes on for 1 whole minute. ARO is not pleased. _

**ARO** : … Yes, my dear?

**LUCIANA** : Are you sure you got all the vampire hunters?

**ARO** :  _ (seething at his niece) _ Yes. I’m quite sure.

**LUCIANA** : How sure?

**ARO** : I’m sure.

**LUCIANA** : Positive?   
  


**ARO** :  _ (groans) _ YES I’M SURE WE KILLED ALL THE VAMPIRE HUNTERS!

**LUCIANA** : Even Peter Vincent?

**ARO** :  _ (mockingly) _ eVen PeTEr VinCEnT?? Yes, I got Peter Vincent!

**LUCIANA** : Are you sure?

**ARO** : WELL LET’S JUST CHECK, SHALL WE?

_ARO_ _ takes the the list from the clipboard and flips through it. _

**ARO** : Vincent… Vincent… with a ‘V’, yes?

**LUCIANA** : Yes it’s Vincent with a ‘V’.

_ ARO looks at the last page. Then flips back to the other. Then back again. He stares for a minute. He slowly places the list back on the clipboard and sets it down next to him. _

**ARO** :  _ (softly) _ I forgot Peter Vincent.

**LUCIANA** :  _ (lurches forward)  _ YOu WhAT?

**ARO** : I forgot Peter Vincent, okay? I’ll take care of it, as you say, “no biggie.”

**LUCIANA** : He lives in Las Vegas.

**ARO** :  _ (slumps in seat a little bit) (mutters) _ Guess I’ll take a vacation then.

**LUCIANA** : He kills vampires on stage at Hard Rock Cafe & Hotel. Live.

**ARO** :  _ (slinks further in seat) _ .... Damnit.  _ (sighs and sits up) _ well I guess it’s time to get out of Rome… for the first time in over 70 years. What other information do you have on this ‘Peter Vincent’?

**LUCIANA** : _ (who has gotten bored with her uncle and is now on her phone) _ Just go to his website, it’s all there.

**ARO** : Web… site?

_ Blackout _

* * *

_ ACT ONE _

_ SCENE TWO _

_ Int. LAS VEGAS which is SRT. Fog covers the floor. Two coffins stand upright on either side of a bed where a mannequin lays. Toccata and Fugue in D minor (or Dracula’s Theme) plays as the coffins creek open. Two dancers dressed as vampires crawl out of the coffins. They start dancing along to ‘Boombastic’ by Shaggy. _

_(from offstage)_ **PETER** : No, no no! Cut the music! Stop! 

_ A man walks out onto the thrust from SRT exit. He has long black hair, black sideburns, a little bit of a five o’ clock shadow, a goatee, and a bunch of piercings. He’s wearing a long, black, leather duster, leather pants, big black boots, and lots of silver crucifixes around his neck. He is shirtless.  _

**PETER** : _ (yelling) _ Cut the music means turn it bloody off!

_ The music stops. The dancers have stopped moving. _

**PETER** :  _ (pointing to DANCER 1) _ What the bloody hell were you doing?

**DANCER 1** : Dancing?

**PETER** : _ (snorts) _ I beg to differ. You had no rhythm. Like,  _ at all _ .

**DANCER 1** : Well, what do you suggest then?

**PETER** : Feel the music, you wanker. Like this.

_PETER_ _then dances himself, he is the worst dancer. Worse than the dancers are._

**STAGE MANAGER** : Peter! It’s press time!

**PETER** :  _ (groans) _ Yeah, yeah, whatever.

_ PETER pulls a flask from his duster and takes a swig as he walks forward onto the upper thrust. The PRESS brings out a podium and PETER stands behind it as the PRESS gather around him. _

**PRESS REPORTER 2** : Mr. Vincent!

**PETER** : Yeah? Uh, you with the receding hairline.

**PRESS REPORTER 2** : Is it true that you’ve killed a vampire?

**PETER** :  _ (hesitates) _ Sure. Next?

**PRESS REPORTER 3** : Mr. Vincent! It’s been said that you’re bisexual, is this true?

**PETER** : Get me drunk enough and I’ll try anything. Well, except for sushi and mini golf. Anyway, next?

**PRESS REPORTER 4** : Peter? What got you interested in vampire hunting?

**PETER** : Well that’s a bit personal, innit? Uh, um… ngk… my, uh, someone close to me was killed by a vampire… so I told myself I would kill the vampire who killed them.

**PRESS REPORTER 4** : And did you?

**PETER** : … Next question?

**PRESS REPORTER 1** : Is it true that you started in vegas as an Elvis impersonator?

**PETER** :  _ (gasp) _ How did you find out? That’s confidential!

_ PRESS laughs. _

**PETER** : Anyways, yeah I was Elvis. I can still play a banging cover of ‘ _ Devil in Disguise _ ’ but only for certain eyes.  _ (winks) _

_ PRESS REPORTER 3 faints. _

**STAGE MANAGER** : Okay, thank you everyone, but Peter has to go rest before rehearsals tomorrow. Have a good night.

_ PRESS leaves. And curtain opens to reveal PETER’S DRESSING ROOM on the left of CS. PETER turns and enters through a door. _

**STAGE MANAGER** : Callin’ it a night?

**PETER** : Yep. And don’t disturb. 

_ He closes the door behind him. A woman comes up behind him. _

**DAVINA** : Hi there, little brother!

**PETER** :  _ (gasping as he turns _ ) Davina! What are you doing here, luv?

**DAVINA** : What I'm not allowed to see my brother whenever I want? 

**PETER** : Yeah, yeah whatever. 

_ They sit on the couch and PETER takes out his flask. _

**DAVINA** : Peter… 

**PETER** : Oi, I don't go around telling you what not to do.

**DAVINA** : But drinking isn’t going to fix anything. It’s fine.  _ I’m  _ fine.  _ (pause) _ Anyways, how’s rehearsals?

**PETER** : Absolute rubbish. Those tossers can’t tell the difference from their left and right.  _ (pause _ ) How’s mum and dad?

**DAVINA** : Mum and dad are good… They miss you y’know. And you just can’t keep drinking to forget.

**PETER** : I can and I will.

_ There’s a knock on the door. _

**DAVINA** : And that’s my cue to leave. Be good, Peter.

**PETER** : Yeah, yeah.

_ DAVINA leaves as the door opens. _

**STAGE MANAGER** : Peter? You’ve got a meeting upstairs.

**PETER** : In my flat? Who the hell…

**STAGE MANAGER** : Some journalist? He says he’s from ‘ _ Vampire Weekly _ .’ Wants a “private” conversation.

**PETER** : … Alright. Tell ‘em I’ll be there in a sec.

_ Blackout _

* * *

_ ACT ONE _

_ SCENE THREE _

_ Int. Lights come up on the right side of CS. This is PETER's flat. There is a backdrop of Las Vegas, to represent a window. In front of it is a large chair and behind the chair is a small bar. More US is a couch and another chair, there is a drink cart between these. On the other side of the couch is a room divider. ARO is sitting on the couch with a large black sun hat, sunglasses, and covered completely from head to toe in black. He also has a Buffy the Vampire Slayer suitcase with him. He stands as PETER walks in. _

**ARO** :  _ (reaching out to shake his hand) _ Hello, you must be -

**PETER** : No touchy. Sit.

_ PETER walks over to the chair and flops down in it, limbs spread all over. He takes out his flask and tosses it down. _

**PETER** : What did you say your name was?

**ARO** : I didn’t. But my name is Aro Volturi.

**PETER** : Huh. Weird name. Drink?

**ARO** :  _ (very confused as he slowly sits) _ Yes, that would be… fine I suppose.

**PETER** : Great! 

_ PETER walks over and gets two glasses, pours himself one and one for ARO. _

**PETER** : This is my third bottle of the day. Bottoms up!  _ (tosses back the drink) _

**ARO** : … Did you say third bottle? So you’re… drunk?

**PETER** : Completely plastered. 

**ARO** :  _ (to self) _ Well, this will be quite easy then.

**PETER** : Anyways, whaddya wanna know?

**ARO** :  _ (sets down his glass on the cart and takes off his hat) _ Hmm? Oh, I was wondering-

_ PETER slowly begins to take off his costume. Starting with the wig. _

**ARO** : … Um…

**PETER** : Yeah? Go on.

_ PETER peels off his sideburns next and tosses them down next to the wig. _

**ARO** : Right, yes…

_ PETER is slowly peeling off the goatee and moustache. And the multitude of piercings _ .

**ARO** : …. Must you do that now?

**PETER** : Uh, yeah? It’s terribly itchy. And these pants don’t breathe!

_ PETER tugs at the crotch of his leather pants. ARO looks away politely. _

**PETER** : Speak up, yeah? I need to change --

**ARO** : Good god!

**PETER** : -- Behind the divider. 

_ PETER ducks behind the divider then peeks back around. _

**PETER** : Unless… ? _ (winks) _

**ARO** : I'll just speak louder, thank you.

**PETER** : Alright, suit yourself. 

_ PETER ducks back and his leather duster is thrown over the side. At this time, it is safe for ARO to remove his scarf and sunglasses. _

**ARO** : I was just wondering what your show shall be about?

_ As ARO speaks, he is opening his suitcase and pulls out a large ceremonial knife and a cloth. _

**PETER** : Eh, the plan is for the ‘entertainers’, or whatever they call themselves, to dance better, for starters. But other than that, it’s just going to be very run of the mill. They attack me, I kill ‘em.

_ His pants are thrown over next. ARO fails to notice this. ARO stands with his eyes closed, holding this knife, ready to plunge it into PETER's heart for when he walks around the corner. _

**PETER** : But it can't happen unless the dancers can… well, dance!

_ PETER walks around the corner tying his silk black robe shut, dressed only in his boxers and lots of eyeliner. ARO opens his eyes and gasps ‘holy mother of-’ at the almost naked PETER, dropping the knife causing it to clatter to the ground. PETER freezes when he sees ARO and the knife. _

**ARO** : What… you’re... You’re naked!!

**PETER** : You - you were going to kill me!

_ There is a pause as they both comically look at the knife on the ground then back at each other. They both scramble for it. PETER gets to it first and slaps ARO’s hand out of the way. This enrages ARO who tackles PETER to the ground. PETER rolls them over and gets up. ARO grabs his leg and pulls him right back down. He straddles PETER and holds his arms down, baring his fangs. PETER panics and bites ARO’s arm and pushes him off. He stands and holds the knife out warningly as ARO holds his forearm. _

**ARO** : Did you... did you just bite me?

**PETER** : It wasn’t the plan, but I panicked. 

_ ARO growls and karate chops PETER’s arms, then punches his stomach. The knife goes flying and ARO dives for it as PETER recovers. He tackles ARO, straddling him and punching his cheek. He goes to punch him again but ARO catches his hand and flips them over, taking the knife and holding it out to the side of his neck, keeping PETER’s hands locked above his head. _

**ARO** : You’re supposed to be drunk! How are you putting up a fight like this? It’s incredible!

**PETER** : Bite me, deadface. 

_ PETER goes to move, but he’s held fast. _

**ARO** : Ah, ah, ah! Not so fast, little hunter _! _

_ PETER panics and there is a pause. He quickly leans up and kisses ARO, who gasps and jumps back against the couch. PETER runs to his bar and grabs his own knife, holding it out. _

**ARO** : Would you stop throwing me off my rhythm! You are making it quite difficult for me to kill you!

**PETER** : Yeah, well, kinda the point.

_ They are now holding out their knives like a standoff. _

**ARO** : How  _ are  _ you doing this? It’s amazing!

**PETER** : I would say thank you but I don't necessarily take compliments from vampires.

_ ARO pauses. He drops his knife. _

**PETER** : What - what’re you doing? Pick your knife back up, you coward, and fight me!

**ARO** : But I’ve already won.

**PETER** :  _ (pausing) _ No. I'm still alive, you haven’t won.

**ARO** : No, but I have finally found myself a worthy opponent! After 500 years!!!

**PETER** :  _ (slowly lowering his knife) _ … What?

_ ARO flops down onto the couch. _

**ARO** : I am out of breath! How on earth have you matched me when you’re absolutely sloshed?

**PETER** : I… well.. Uh, practice I suppose…

**ARO** : Come. Sit. I need to pause to catch my breath.

**PETER** :  _ (hesitantly goes to sit down) _ … You’re not going to kill me?

**ARO** : After the fight you put up? Bloody hell no. I'd like to give it a day, wait till you're sober, and see if you can fight just as good.

_ PETER still doesn't sit. ARO thinks for a moment. _

**ARO** : What if I made a promise to you? Like, that thing where you latch the little fingers together? What is that called…?

**PETER** :  _ (snorts) _ You mean a pinky promise?

**ARO** : Yes! That’s it! A pinky promise! What if I made one of those?

_ ARO sticks out his pinky as to further his point. PETER considers this for a moment, then slowly sits down. _

**PETER** : And you promise you won’t bite me?

**ARO** : As long as you promise not to bite  _ me  _ again.

_ PETER worries his lip, then sticks out his pinky. _

**PETER** : I'm going to regret this in the morning, aren’t I?

**ARO** :  _ (latches his pinky) _ Probably, yes. Now, your moves were very traditional, almost fourteenth century.

**PETER** :  _ (nods, he’s really drunk) _ Yeah, I read some things about how to kill Dracula --

_ PETER is cut off by ARO snorting. _

**PETER** : What?

**ARO** : You think Dracula is real?

**PETER** : …. He… He isn’t?!

_ ARO laughs loudly. _

**ARO** : No! Oh my, he was completely fictional! Oh!  _ (laughter slowly dies) _ I - I think I will have that drink now.

**PETER** : I think I'll have the rest of the bottle for this.

_ PETER hands ARO his glass and then brings the bottle over for them to share. _

**PETER** : So if Dracula isn’t real… then ...?

**ARO** :  _ (as he pours himself a drink) _ Okay, to start.  _ (takes a drink) _ Everything you’ve ever learned or read about vampires? Toss it right into the bin. None of it is true.

**PETER** : iT’s WhAT??

**ARO** :  _ (into his glass) _ Not true.

**PETER** : What about the bit about holy water?

**ARO** :  _ (as he pours himself another drink)  _ Fake. Rubbish. Bit of a rude joke actually, mainly my fault. Went to a priest, he tried the holy water, splashed it on me, I pretended it worked. And three thousand years later, it’s still in the bloody books.

**PETER** : Crucifixes?

**ARO** :  _ (tossing back his drink)  _ Garbage. Same priest's son. 

**PETER** :  _ (more concerned) _ Mirrors? Sunlight? Wooden stakes?

**ARO** : I have a reflection. Stakes sting like splinters. And I just get a very bad burn if in the sun for too long.

**PETER** :  _ (very concerned)  _ GARLIC?!

**ARO** :  _ (pouring himself yet another glass) _ Ah, yes, now that bit is a little true. It follows the same lines as lactose intolerance.

**PETER** :  _ (gaping) _ You’re telling me… if you eat garlic… you just get gas?

**ARO** :  _ (tipping back the glass in one go)  _ More or less, yeah.

**PETER** : Oh god… 

_ PETER pours a drink and tosses it back in one gulp, then repeats it. _

**PETER** : So.. So who was the first vampire then?

**ARO** : Ah, yes. Her name was Clarice. Lovely woman. Too much dabbling with the dark arts. Made herself a vampire from a curse. 

**PETER** : But I thought the first vampire was a… y’know… ( _ wink _ ) lady killer?

**ARO** : That’s right.

**PETER** : So the first vampire was just an immortal lesbian?

**ARO** : Correct.  _ (pours another drink) _ Viking era. It was when she met and turned my maker, Erik Volturi.

**PETER** : And then he bit you? So, you’re the third vampire ever made?

**ARO** : Well, technically I'm a twin. Erik bit two people in one day, myself and a young girl named Theodora. But, she fell for a siren. Drowned. Terribly tragic.

**PETER** :  _ Siren _ ??

**ARO** : Mmhm. 

_ PETER puts his head in his hands. _

**PETER** : I'm too drunk to cope with this.  _ (pours another drink anyways) _ Is Erik still alive?

**ARO** : Oh, no. No, I killed him.

**PETER** : Killed him?!

**ARO** : Yep. Snapped his head right off. He was too bossy for my liking. ‘Course then that made me the leader of the coven. Which hadn’t been the plan, so I went and made myself some progenies, Emilio, Damone, and my niece, Luciana, so they could --

**PETER** : Do all the work?

**ARO** :  _ (smiles) _ Precisely. Oh, you’re bright, I like you.

_ PETER blushes. _

**PETER** : I need another drink.

_ ARO picks up the now empty bottle. _

**ARO** : If you want to do that, I suggest we go have a pint somewhere? Or are you too drunk to agree?

**PETER** :  _ (smirks) _ Worse. I’m drunk enough to agree. Let’s go, I know an excellent pub.

_ Blackout _

* * *

_ ACT ONE _

_ SCENE FOUR _

_ Int. Lights up back on PETER’S FLAT. from backstage, PETER and ARO are drunkenly singing ‘I want it that way’ by the Backstreet Boys very very off key. They walk in hanging off each others’ shoulders, giggling all the way until they flop onto the couch. They have returned from their night out. It is 3 am on Saturday.  _

**ARO** : Oh, my word I haven't had such fun since…  _ (he thinks for a moment) _ 1976\. Or was it ‘67? Oh, nevermind.

**PETER** : I think this calls for another drink.

_ PETER goes to his bar and pulls out another bottle, then pours himself another glass. _

**ARO** : Yeah, pour one for me too.

_ They clink their glasses together and toss them back. _

**ARO** : So… odd question here, but… why do you hate vampires?

**PETER** : Mm… yeah, that’s a bit personal… some reporters asked me the same thing today? Yesterday? What’s today? Or what time is it?

_ ARO shrugs then digs around in his pocket, pulling out a flip phone. _

**PETER** : Is… is that a Razor flip phone?

**ARO** : Yes! Luciana suggested I “get with the times” and get a phone. So I got this one in… well a while ago… oh! And it comes with this lovely ringtone!

_ He flips open the phone. The “Nokia ringtone” plays. PETER leans forward and flicks it back shut. _

**PETER** : Just wanted to know the time, not a reminder of 2004.

**ARO** : Right, yes. it’s … I don't know, I'm still on Rome time.

_ He tucks away his phone and drinks, lounging back. _

**ARO** : Maybe Saturday.

**PETER** :  _ (nods and also drinks) _ Sounds about right… what was I doing?

**ARO** : Answering my question.

**PETER** : Right! … and that was?

**ARO** : Why do you hate vampires?

_ PETER pauses, tossing back his drink. _

**PETER** : It started… with my sister’s death. Her name was Davina. She was quite a bit older than I was, she was 18 when I was 7, suppose I was an oopsie baby. Anyways, it was Halloween and we had gone trick - or - treating… we were walking back home and I had my head in my bag of candy. And these… these vampires jumped us, took my candy bag. They started yelling at Davina, throwing candy at her, so she shoved me into a bush, told me to go home. I didn’t… I stayed there. I watched them hit her. Knock her to the ground. Kick her, punch her, everything. Until she stopped moving, stopped fighting back. They ran, someone had called the police. When I got to her, I couldn’t even recognize her, she was so beaten and bloodied… she died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital, something about a collapsed lung. I’ll never know why those vamps killed her, why they picked her out of the thousands of people out that night. Anyways, told myself right then I would kill them, avenge her death and all that ... still see her, y’know. Hallucinations and such. I think it’s because I feel guilty… I could've saved her but… I didn't… I just sat and watched. Now I just drink… drink to feel better, drink to forget, drink for… whatever excuse I can make up.

**ARO** : You… you were a child! There was nothing you could've done. It’s not your fault, Peter. And… her death is what has spurred you on? All these years? Just so you could make it right?

_ PETER nods solemnly, drinking slowly, tears streaming down his face. _

**ARO** : I… I think I’m falling in love with you.

_ PETER looks at him confused. _

**PETER** : Why?

**ARO** : Why?! You’re strong, you matched me in a fight, while completed buggered, might I add. You’re considerate, you listened to me talk and get even more drunk with me. You’re controlled, you chose not to kill me, even though you’re capable of killing me at any moment, and you’re dedicated, your love for your sister is so strong you're willing to spend your entire life just to find the people who killed her. It’s… it’s beautiful, Peter. You hurt so much, and I want to help you.

_ ARO takes PETER’s hand, holds it to his cheek lovingly. PETER smiles, then yanks his hand back. ARO sits up as PETER jumps back. _

**PETER** : You’re… you’re a vampire.

**ARO** : Yes… and I’m so sorry --

**PETER** : Your...  _ kind  _ killed her! You killed my sister!

_ ARO stands, stepping forward. _

**ARO** : Peter, it’s not your fault. Or mine. What happened was tragic and I’m so sorry you had to see it. But I’m different, I’m not like them! I  _ love  _ you!

**PETER** : Get away from me! How could I ever love you?! You’re just like the rest of them!

**ARO** :  _ (pauses, he’s hurt) _ You don’t mean that…

**PETER** : I do. Get.  **Out** . 

**ARO** : Peter…

**PETER** : Can you not get that through your thick, dead, skull?  **_Get out_ ** of my flat!

_ ARO steps back, on the edge of tears. PETER marches up to his chair, looking out of the window, he looks back to see ARO is still there. _

**PETER** :  **_Now_ ** ! Before I ram a stake through your cold heart!

**ARO** : … I’m sorry. If… If you change your mind, I’m going home to Rome. 

**PETER** :  **_Get out!_ **

_ ARO gives him one last look, PETER isn’t paying attention. ARO leaves. There’s a silence as PETER breaks down, slipping out of his seat and onto the ground. He holds his knees to his chest and sobs. DAVINA walks in, then rushes over to PETER, sitting next to him. _

**DAVINA** : I’m here, it’s okay… what happened? For a moment there, I could've sworn you were going to tell him you love him too.

**PETER** : But I don’t! He’s a vampire! I could never love someone who took you from me…

_ DAVINA pauses. _

**DAVINA** : What do you mean?

**PETER** : Vampires killed you. They’re disgusting and revolting and I would never ever --

**DAVINA** : Vampires didn’t kill me.

**PETER** : Wha… yes they did! They had fangs and - and they were pale and - 

**DAVINA** : Peter… it was Halloween… darling, they were dressed as vampires. They weren’t actually vampires themselves.

**PETER** : But… no. No, it was vampires, I'm sure of it.

_ DAVINA laughs quietly and shakes her head. _

**DAVINA** : Oh, Peter. So this whole time you’ve been chasing after vampires? For me?

**PETER** : I… yeah. But… if they weren’t vampires, then who were they? Some wankers who just wanted my candy?

**DAVINA** :  _ (sighing) _ Nope. Just some homophobic pieces of trash.

**PETER** : … What does that have to do with you though?

_ DAVINA smiles softly. _

**DAVINA** : You were so young. You must not remember. Peter, I’m transgender. But your memories of me were after I had transitioned, you must’ve always remembered me as your sister, not your brother. My birth name is David. But I changed it three months after you were born to my name now, Davina.

_ PETER is quiet. _

**PETER** : You’ll always be my sister… no matter what.

**DAVINA** : You’re so sweet, Peter. I miss you so much.

**PETER** : … So some prats just came and killed you because you’re a woman?

_ DAVINA nods solemnly. _

**DAVINA** : I had gone to school with them. Terrible people. And they got away with it. But my death is beside the point. Peter, you just let a wonderful man walk right out of your life. Someone you may never see again! All because of something that never happened?

**PETER** : I… ngk… erm… 

**DAVINA** : Peter. It’s time to make a choice.  _ (she stands and walks to the door, then turns) _ Either you let me go, or you let him go. It’s up to you.

_ DAVINA leaves. PETER looks out the window. _

_ Blackout _

* * *

_ ACT ONE _

_ SCENE FIVE _

_ Int. ROME in the throne room. LUCIANA, EMILIO, AND DAMONE all sit on their thrones as ARO wheels his suitcase in, hanging his head. He is wearing the large sun hat. _

**LUCIANA** : Uncle! You’ve returned! 

_ LUCIANA runs over to him and hugs him. ARO doesn’t react. _

**LUCIANA** : Uncle? What’s wrong?

_ ARO sighs heavily and tosses the hat off. _

**EMILIO** : Aro, have you killed the vampire hunter?

_ ARO flops down on his throne. _

**ARO** :  _ (sighing) _ No.

**DAMONE** : What? But why?

**ARO** :  _ (sighing even more dramatically) _ Because... I fell in love with him!

**LUCIANA** : Oh my god. YES! FINALLY SOME TEA! Everyone out, except Uncle Aro.

_ EMILIO and DAMONE are shooed out by LUCIANA. When they’re gone, she sits next to  _ _ARO_ _. _

**LUCIANA** : Okay, spill the tea, sis.

**ARO** : I…I don’t know what that means.

**LUCIANA** : It means, tell me what happened.

_ ARO leans over and picks up a wine glass full of blood. He stares down into it. _

**ARO** : I, um, fell in love with him. And I have reasons! I didn’t just show up and was like ‘wow you’re so great I love you.’

_ There is a pause. _

**ARO** : Actually that’s exactly what happened.

_ He sips his drink. _

**LUCIANA** : Wait, wait, go back.

**ARO** : Well I arrived to kill him and I had the knife… which he still has --

**LUCIANA** : He wHAt?

**ARO** : And he changed into some robe thing and surprised me by walking out naked --

**LUCIANA** : hE WhaT??

**ARO** : And then we fought and he was such a good fighter, while he was plastered might I add, then he kissed me and then we got really, really, really drunk and… and then I was stupid and asked him some terrible question about his past, which, as you say, is my bad, and I feel rubbish for it, but then... but then I found out his sister was killed by vampires and that’s why he’s a hunter.

**LUCIANA** : That’s… a lot to process from the 5 minutes you’ve arrived here and began talking.

**ARO** : I’m not done yet.

**LUCIANA** : Oh my god…

**ARO** : And so he kicked me out of his flat, after I told him I loved him! So…  _ (beginning to cry) _ so I came back here to cry! I wish I was dead! 

_ARO_ _ begins to cry. _

**LUCIANA** : But… you are dead?

_ARO_ _ full on sobs. He looks into his now empty wine glass, then hands it to LUCIANA. _

**ARO** : Be a dear and fetch me some more blood? 0 negative, would be lovely.

**LUCIANA** : Of course, uncle. I’m so sorry.

_LUCIANA_ _ takes the glass and leaves through curtain CS. ARO sobs and gets up. He pulls out a little cart with a tv on it from behind his throne, as well as a pint of ice cream. He turns the tv so the audience can see it too and presses play on the remote while he digs into the ice cream. The ‘you complete me scene’ from Jerry Maguire plays. As Tom Cruise says the line, ARO full on weeps, mouth full of ice cream. Lights up on apron. PETER runs in from SLT, stopping right in front of LUCIANA.  _

**PETER** : You! 

**LUCIANA** : Me?

**PETER** : Yes, you! I’m here for Aro Volturi, is he here?

_ A loud sob erupts from the throne room. _

**LUCIANA** : Yeah, he’s here.

**PETER** : Perfect! Great!

_ PETER turns to leave, but LUCIANA grabs his arm and stops him. _

**LUCIANA** : Wait, are you Peter Vincent?

**PETER** : Yeah, why?

**LUCIANA** : So you’re the one who broke his heart.

**PETER** : I… well I -- wait, I don’t even know you! Why should I tell you?

**LUCIANA** : Because he’s my uncle, that’s why! 

**PETER** : Ah, you must be Luciana. Yeah, heard about you. Look, I need to go, I’ve made a huge mistake. Please, just tell me where he is.

**LUCIANA** : … Fine. He’s sulking on his throne. ( _ points to the throne room _ )

**PETER** : Great, thanks.

**LUCIANA** : Oh! And take this with you! 

_ She hands him the glass of blood. _

**PETER** : What… what is this? ( _ sniffs it _ ) And why does it smell like metal?

**LUCIANA** : It’s blood. 0 negative. His favorite.

_ PETER has dipped his finger in it and stuck it in his mouth as she says this, grimacing. _

**PETER** : Yep. Got that.

_ He shoves the glass back into her hands and turns to leave again, but LUCIANA grabs his arm again _ .

**PETER** :  _ (whining)  _ Oh, what now?

**LUCIANA** : Would you sign something for me?

**PETER** : … Yeah, yeah, fine.

**LUCIANA** : Awesome! Thank you, lemme go get it!

_ She leaves CS as PETER walks to the thrust. _

**PETER** : Aro!

_ARO_ _ sits up and whips around. _

**ARO** : Peter? What’re you doing here?

_ PETER walks up to ARO’s throne, picking up his hands and pulling him to his feet. _

**PETER** : I’m so sorry. I… I was scared. I do love you. I do. So, so, so much. I made a mistake telling you no, so I came here to --

**ARO** : I love you too. I love you, Peter.

_ They lean in to kiss when LUCIANA runs in with a piece of paper. She pulls PETER around and shoves the paper in his hand. _

**ARO** : Luciana. We were  _ talking… _

_ PETER quickly signs the paper, then turns back around, taking ARO’s hands in his again. LUCIANA doesn’t leave. PETER and ARO slowly look back at her. _

**PETER** : … Yes?

**LUCIANA** : … Do you think I could get a picture?

_ ARO groans and drops PETER’s hands, marching over to her and turning her around, guiding her out SLT exit. He comes back and takes PETER’s hands again. _

**ARO** : So sorry about that. Now, where were we?

**PETER** : Confessing our endless love to each other? 

**ARO** : Ah, yes. Now I remember. Please, proceed.

**PETER** : Well my plan was to kiss you.

**ARO** : Oh!

**PETER** : So… can I? Kiss you, I mean.

**ARO** : O-of course! Uh, be my guest.

_ PETER leans in and they kiss. _

_ Blackout _

* * *

_ ACT ONE _ _ , _

_ SCENE SIX _

_ 6 MONTHS LATER _

_ Int. on SRT. Lights up. A large chair on the lower thrust. PETER is in his stage garb, fighting off DEAD VAMPIRE, who then falls to the ground. This is all on the upper thrust. ARO steps out from behind the chair. _

**ARO** : So… we meet again, Peter Vincent.

**PETER** : Aro Volturi. You won’t get away with this.

**ARO** : Ah, but I believe I already have.

_ PETER jumps down, ARO runs for him, fangs bared. He dives for PETER, who spins around dramatically, causing ARO to run past him. PETER shoves him down, ARO falls dramatically across the stairs. PETER then plants his foot on ARO’s chest. _

**PETER** : Say goodbye, vamp.

_ PETER holds out a knife and stabs it into ARO’s chest. ARO flails dramatically, blood dripping out of his mouth, then dies. _

**STAGE MANAGER** : And cut!

_ PETER breaks off laughing as ARO sits up, spitting out the blood packet from his mouth. STAGE MANAGER busies themselves with helping up DEAD VAMPIRE and walks off stage. _

**ARO** : Unbelievable. I would’ve never guessed fake blood would taste so disgusting.

**PETER** : It looks great!

_ PETER kisses ARO’s cheek. He swipes his finger across some of the leftover blood, sticking it in his mouth for a taste. _

**PETER** : Tastes like cherry syrup to me.

**STAGE MANAGER** : ( _ walking back on _ ) Peter? Aro? It’s press time.

**PETER** : Let ‘em in.

_ The PRESS crowd in, bringing back on the podium as PETER and ARO stand behind it. _

**PRESS REPORTER 5** : Mr. Vincent! Where did you think up this idea for this plot? It’s very different than all the others.

**PETER** : Well, I met Aro here and it just kinda… sparked. Inspiration. I had to write it.

**PRESS REPORTER 3** : There are rumors speculating that you two are actually a couple. Can you either confirm or deny this?

**ARO** : ( _ Smiling _ ) Yes, we are a couple. We’ve been dating for six months now, and it’s been absolutely lovely.

_ PETER kisses ARO’s cheek again. PRESS awes. PRESS REPORTER 3 faints yet again. No one pays any mind. _

**PRESS REPORTER 1** : Mr. Vincent! Suspicion has arisen that you were in rehab for a while. Is this true?

**PETER** : ( _ clears throat _ ) Uh, yeah. Yeah that’s true. I was an alcoholic for about… well since I was 18. Anyways, but Aro here convinced me to get help, so I did. And now I’m 5 months sober!

_ PRESS claps. PRESS REPORTER 3 now comes too. _

**PRESS REPORTER 4** : Mr. Vincent, 5 men have been arrested for the murder of your sister, Davina. How do you feel about this?

**PETER** : It’s what they deserve. 25 years ago, they beat my sister to death and got away with it. It’s time they’re put behind bars.

**PRESS REPORTER 2** : Mr. Volturi? Many of our readers are under the impression that you are actually a vampire. Can you confirm this?

_ PETER and ARO look at each other worriedly. They burst out laughing. _

**ARO** : No, no. that’s absurd.

**STAGE MANAGER** : Okay, thank you. But our fellas need to rest up! Thank you all for coming!

_ PRESS grumble as they leave. _

**STAGE MANAGER** : ‘Kay, well I’m gonna say we’re calling it a day. Have a nice one, guys.

_ STAGE MANAGER waves and leaves. _

**ARO** : Time to go home?

**PETER** : Yeah. Let’s go home.

_ ARO and PETER walk off arm in arm. _

_ END _


End file.
